


Newbie/Ninth Doctor

by thingswithwings



Series: Kissing Meme Crossover Promptfic [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Twitch City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Newbie/Ninth Doctor

"Bubblegum!"

Newbie glances up from his tv guide, if only because it's rare for anyone to be that excited, or sound that desperate, about gum. The girl is young, blonde, pretty, and clearly in a hurry.

"First aisle, next to the bulk candy," he replies automatically, then watches as she runs for it, grabs ten or twelve packs, and stuffs them in her pockets. He comes out from behind the counter to stop her - shoplifting, so not cool - but then she smiles at him as she runs for the door and shoves some bills into his hand and is gone before he can say anything. The bills appear to be British, and printed in 2005. He checks the calendar to make sure it's still 1998, then shrugs and sticks the money in the till.

Ten minutes later, it's a tall, dashing man in a greatcoat, clearly in a similar rush, maybe even the same rush as the blonde girl. "Twine," he says, as if the world depends on it.

"Fourth aisle at the back, past the ice cream freezer."

The man rushes out trailing twine, leaving a fistful of crumpled dollars in Newbie's hands. They appear to be American, from the late thirties. Whatever.

He finishes restocking the twine display, but doesn't even get back behind his counter before the third one comes in, this guy even taller than the last, lean and sharp and draped in leather. "Anti-reticulating polaron dispersal engine graviton crystals!" he exclaims, grabbing Newbie by the shoulders.

"I have some in the back," Newbie says slowly. The man's eyes light up like Newbie's just saved the universe, and then he kisses Newbie suddenly, full on the mouth, bit of tongue, moving fast, overjoyed, then just as suddenly makes a break for the back room, diving unerringly into the box on the farthest shelf, the one marked "other stuff."

The man pays properly, pink fifties with MacKenzie King on one side and a snowy owl on the other. Newbie goes back to his tv guide.


End file.
